


Allies

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1982. Dave and Alan's first night together and the first foundational brick for their posterior fellowship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

The door of the apartment slammed open, and Dave frantically slapped the wall, looking for the light switch with his left hand, while the right one was already struggling to unfasten his partner's belt.

 _"Don't turn on the lights"_ , Alan moaned, tilting his head to the side, leaving his neck exposed and eager to be attacked by Dave's lustful nibbles. But his bandmate ignored his plea, smiling defiantly.

_"Am I that ugly that you don't want to see me?"._

Alan chuckled and shook his head.

_"It's not that, silly..."._

_"Then what?"._

Dave whipped out Alan's belt and started to unzip his trousers, shoving him against the wall. His long and delicate fingers scrabbled underneath the thick fabric, making the redhaired man shiver. After almost a whole month of ups and downs, it was meant to happen that night. None of them was still exactly sure about why they had even started that "relationship", if that was exactly the right term. Alan knew how dangerous it was anyway, since he was "the new one" in the band, to flirt with one of his bandmates and end up kissing and dry-humping behind the stage every after-gig for the past three weeks. They both knew about the other's current girlfriends, but the spontaneous heat of those moments and the adrenaline provoked by the fear of being caught was stimulating enough for them to helplessly end up in the arms of the other. Even though, things never went further from that point. None of them had had sex with other men before, apart from occasional flirting and maybe some inappropiate groping after suffering the effects of large amounts of alcohol. But that was all. There, that night, they were ready to let it happen. After the gig of that evening, the boys would have a whole free weekend before travelling to Sweden for the next scheduled show. The fact of being in foreign lands at the moment seemed to have an encouraging effect on them, to finally decide to succumb to their rabid need of intimacy.

 _"Martin and Andy will never know of this"_ , Dave whispered, now unbuttoning Alan's blue shirt with trembling hands. Alan swallowed hard and nodded.

_"I don't want Martin to kick me out. I really need the job..."_

Dave stopped his kisses for a moment and looked at him in the eyes, smiling in sympathy.

_"Don't worry about that. In fact, I was thinking about having a little chat with them, you know, try to convince them to have you as an official member of the band..."_

Alan blinked several times with surprise, a spark of hope glinting in his blue eyes.

_"That would be so kind of you..."_

_"I hope they will listen to me, though. Sometimes I feel my opinion doesn't count..."_

Kissing his lips tenderly, Alan started to unbutton Dave's shirt as well.

_"It does, to me"._

_"Thanks, Al"._

Now they were both bare chested, trembling at the sight of the other's stripped bodies for the first time. But in a sudden rush of shyness, Alan reached out and turned off the light switch, mumbling something indecipherable.

_"What are you doing?"._

_"I don't want you to see me. I'm not in my best shape at the moment"._

_"You have to be kidding me", Dave chuckled, stretching his arm to reach the switch, but Alan took hold of his arm before he turned on the lights again._

_"Please"._

There was a sincere and notorious hint of dispair in Alan's plea, so Dave realized that it was better for him not to insist. Escaping from the grip, he directed his hands back to Alan's chest, caressing all the way down to his belly, recognizing the almost imperceptible hairline that descended from his navel down to his groin, still hidden underneath his briefs.

_"Your body is beautiful. I want you to know that"._

Letting out a soft whimper, Alan instinctively grabbed and rubbed his own crotch a couple of times, as if the itch he was feeling at that point were almost unbearable for him to handle. Dave guessed his movements in the darkness, and immediately felt the painful yank in his trousers as well.

_"I can't take this anymore..."._

He could almost hear Alan's nervous gulping, and his heartbeats speeding up by the second.

_"Me neither"._

_"So... I guess we should..."._

_"Yeah"._

_"Do you want to...?"._

_"Yes"._

_"Alright_ \- Dave held his hand tightly - _come here_ ".

 

***

  
_"Dave?"._

_"Yes?"._

Alan wiggled underneath him, breaking the kiss for a moment. They were already lying on Dave's bed, still half dressed.

_"You could turn on a little light, maybe"._

_"Have you changed your mind about that ridiculous thing you said a moment ago?"._

_"No_ \- his right hand sneaked under Dave's trousers and caressed his bulge clumsily - _but I really want to see you"._

After a quick nod and squealing a little, Dave stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, turning on the light switch of the small room.

_"Is that okay?"._

The projection of his shadow backlit let Alan appreciate Dave's now evident erection, popping out from his now opened trousers.

_"Can you close the door a bit...? Yeah, now it's perfect"._

_"Good..."_

Walking back to the bed and before crawling by his friend's side, Dave finally shoved down his jeans, looking at him in the eyes with a silent thrill. His chest was heaving and even though his knees were shaking, he tried to remain calm. Alan bit his lip, admiring him from head to toe, feeling his hips jerking in excitement.

_"You are indeed beautiful"._

_"So you are, Al"._

_"No, I'm not"._

Without another word, Dave leaned over his friend and started to pull down his trousers together with his briefs, making him gasp in surprise.

_"Yes. You are"._

His hard-on popped out freely, slowly erecting up to his navel, leaving a wet trace of precum all over his pubic hair. Stroking his own crotch, Dave climbed on top of Alan, and shifted backwards until he were able to trap his cock between his lips and start suckling it with a suspiciously remarkable skill. Unable to say a word, Alan limited himself to enjoy his friend's pampering, whimpering once in a while each time the head of his shaft hit the back of Dave's throat. But all of the sudden and without a warning, he reached his orgasm, a bit too early. Even being caught off guard, Dave wilfully swallowed until the last drop of Alan's cum, tasting it with obvious pleasure.

 _"I'm so sorry"_ , Alan mumbled, red faced and feeling awfully embarrassed. Dave crawled on top of him once more, resting his hips between his spread thighs, and kissed his lips softly.

_"It's fine, really. It happens"._

_"I swear it's the first time I've..."._

_"Shhh_ \- he pressed an index on Alan's lips, silencing him - _I said it's okay"._

_"You are so kind..."._

After his last word, Alan wrapped his lips around Dave's index, sucking and slobbering it, while looking straight at his green sparkly eyes. Dave's hips twitched in excitement, guessing Alan's intentions. But he was still feeling a little bit scared, since he didn't want to make of their first night together just a disappointing memory. It couldn't be that different from having sex with a girl, could it? His soaked fingers slid down to Alan's entrance, passing by his now flabby cock, and started to massage it softly yet firmly in circles. Alan gasped and moaned, making Dave chuckle nervously.

_"I haven't done anything yet"._

_"S-Sorry"._

_"I'm just massaging you a bit"._

_"Okay"._

Alan bit his lip and covered his face with a pillow, trying to unsuccessfully muffle his whimpers. The pleasant sensation was too much for him to handle, but he knew that there was still a long way to go.

_"I'm going with just one, okay? Tell me if it hurts too much"._

_"Alright..."_

He slowly slid just one finger inside of his friend, making him stiffen and then arch his back spasmodically.

_"Stay still, Al, please"._

_"I'm sorry"._

_"How does it feel?"._

_"It feels... nice, I guess"._

Dave twirled his finger tenderly, making Alan moan even louder.

_"I think I could add another one... What do you think?"._

_"Sure"_ , Alan agreed, his face still buried under his pillow. And so Dave's middle finger carefully joined his index, rubbing and stretching with delicateness Alan's tight entrance. After a couple of minutes, he was almost completely still and silent, which gave Dave the assurance that he was technically ready. Right after he removed his fingers, Alan took the pillow off his face and looked down at his bandmate. His eyes were glinting with desire, his cheeks flushed by the excitement. Dave got over him again, pushing his hips downwards between his friend's spread thighs, which he had already lifted up in the air and wrapped around Dave's waist. After a quick mutual nod, Dave took hold of his cock and after massaging it and moisturizing it with his own precum, he aligned it onto Alan's entrance.

_"If you want me to stop, just let me know"._

Alan smiled in response and trailed his fingers on Dave's black smooth hair.

 _"I will"_.

Taking a deep breath, Dave slowly started to push in, making his way through the tight warmth that immediately clenched around him, refusing to let him back off. The blue veins on Alan's neck bulged and tensed, at the same time he bit his lip and panted, refraining his cry.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Dave asked, visibly concerned. Of course, he didn't want to cause Alan any harm, despite of the increasing need of reaching his relief as soon as he could. All Dave could think of then was that he wanted to make Alan feel good, after all, the night they had been waiting for so long had just started. Feeling his eyes watering, Alan nodded firmly, but just a second later he let a sharp whimper out of his chest.

_"It hurts"._

_"I will pull out"._

_**"NO".** _

His fingers dug on Dave's buttcheeks, forcing him to ground harder against him.

_**"Don't pull out".** _

_"But it hurts..."_

Shaking his head, Alan wiped eyes frantically.

_"Continue, please"._

_"I will go slowly"._

Thrust after thrust, Alan's sobs started to turn into moans of pleasure, which encouraged Dave to pick up a faster pace everytime. He was trapped, completely tangled up between his bandmate's limbs, unable to refrain his kisses and the furious ramming of his hips. Once in a while Alan would open his eyes, only to let drop a couple of tears each time his eyelids flickered. Soon his own cock started to swell again, bouncing against his belly at the rhythm of Dave's relentless movements. The maddening pleasure was pushing Dave closer and closer to his orgasm, despite of his failed attempts to prolong the encounter. After all, he was only twenty years old, carrying in his loins the neglected pleasure he sought for almost a whole month. Alan opened his eyes suddenly, glaring at the man on top of him with desire. No words were needed then. Dave immediately pressed his lips against Alan's, trapping and tangling each other's tongues passionately. Unable to hold it back for any longer, and letting out a loud groan, Dave erupted without a warning inside of his friend's meek body, feeling his warmth flooding him in a couple of seconds. He could guess a fugacious moment of fear in his bandmate's blue eyes, realizing what just had happened, perceiving the tight violent jerk that shook his bowels from the inside. But then he just closed his eyes as a little grin curved his flushed lips, receiving Dave's exhausted body between his arms, still refusing to let him go....

 

***

  
_"Tomorrow morning I'll talk to Martin about taking you an official member of the band"._

_"You mean today?"._

_"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry. Today morning"._

Alan tenderly played with a lock of Dave's hair, smiling with gratitude.

_"You are the best"._

_"Hey, you didn't just do all this to get me promoting you, right?"._

Alan's smile disappeared immediately as he sat up straight against the headboard of the bed.

_"Of course not. It would hurt me a lot if you actually thought about that even for a second"._

_"I'm sorry_ \- Dave rolled over his back, staring at the ceiling - E _ven though, as I said before, I hope they will consider it. You know, Mart and Andy are friends since they were kids... it would be hard to make them change their mind if they agree about something"._

Letting his guard down, Alan slid down underneath the sheets again, resting his cheek on his bandmate's chest.

_"You need an ally there, don't you?"._

Dave had actually never thought about that in such terms. But now that Alan had mentioned it, he considered it would be a positive thing to even the board a little. After all, two against two would be fairer than two against one no matter the circumstance.

_"You promise me you'd stay by my side no matter what?"._

_"You just proved me how much you care about me..."._

_"Well..."_

Raising his gaze up to meet his friend's green eyes, Alan shifted a little and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

**_"I promise"._ **


End file.
